Holy Grail
The Holy Grail quest is a part of the Camelot quest series, where you must help King Arthur find the holy grail. The grail is found to be missing from its original location in Entrana, protected by the Fisher King in the Fisher Realm. Official description Walkthrough |items= *At least 120 coins to travel to Brimhaven and back twice *Excalibur Recommended: *Equipment to fight the Black Knight Titan *Wicked hood *Hot-air balloon for fast journey *Port Sarim Lodestone *Some foods for low level player |kills= *Black Knight Titan (level 40) - can be safespotted with magic/ranged }} Finding the Holy Grail Speak to King Arthur, in Camelot Castle, and he will tell you about the holy grail, asking you to consult Merlin about it. Speak to Merlin, located on the 2nd floor of the castle. Merlin believes the holy grail will be on the island of Entrana. (Although Merlin specifically directs you to speak with Sir Galahad, you must speak with the high priest on Entrana first. If you do not, Galahad will only give you cups of tea.) Bank any weapons and armour you may have, as they are not allowed on the island. To get to Entrana, take the boat from Port Sarim. Alternative methods include travelling via hot air balloon, using the Abyss to access the Law Altar, or teleport to the Law Altar via the wicked hood, another alternative is to use the port sarim lodestone. Speak to the high priest, who is in the main chapel of the church. He will say the holy grail is no longer here. Suddenly, a strange old crone will appear and say that Fisher King is in trouble, and that you will need to find 6 mysterious statues around the world and go to where they point when you have a Magic whistle. However, you don't necessarily have to find any of the mysterious statues to proceed. Helping the Fisher King Go to Galahad, located in a building west of McGrubor's Wood and east of the coal trucks, and talk to him. Tell him you're on a quest for the holy grail. Ask him why he left and he will reluctantly give you the holy table napkin and a cup of tea. Now head to the top floor of Draynor Manor and go into the southern room (up the stairs and then up the ladder to the left). You need to have the holy table napkin with you, or you won't be able to see the whistle. Pick up the two magic whistles on the table. They will not be visible until the player walks into the room. Now return to the nearest bank and gather food and items you might need to fight the Black Knight Titan. Have the magic whistle, Excalibur, a weapon, armour, and some food with you. Head to where the 6 stone faces point, which is on the north-west part of Brimhaven and north of the gold mine, where a tower is standing. Go under the tower and blow the whistle and you will be teleported to the Fisher King's Realm. # Black Knight Titan # Fisherman # Stairs to king # Stairs to Holy Grail To speak to the Fisher King, you must defeat the Black Knight Titan first. The Black Knight Titan stands there and won't let you through without a match. If possible, use the protect from melee prayer. He is almost impossible to hit using ranged combat, although you can use magic for the majority of the battle if you wish. Take him down to low life, and then wield Excalibur to finish him off. If you don't use Excalibur for the final blow, then you must face him again. He doesn't move, so you can walk away at low health to eat without being damaged. If you happen to lose the battle and run away, when you come back he will still be damaged. (WARNING: If someone else comes to fight the Titan then it will give YOU the message "Someone else is fighting that" and you will not be able to fight him until he respawns!) You can halberd the Black Knight Titan, which makes the fight considerably easier, as he will be unable to hit you. However, you must remember to switch to Excalibur when he's at low health. An alternative method to fighting him without food or prayer is hitting him and running back a few squares before he can strike you. A player can avoid getting hit even once if they are fast enough. Do note that if you are attacking with a poisoned weapon, only the first poison damage will be dealt, subsequent poison damage will not be dealt if you run away. After you have killed him, cross the bridge and head to the fisherman by the river and talk to him. Ask the fisherman how to get into the castle. Now head up the hill to the castle and take a grail bell. Ring it and you will be inside the castle. If you didn't get a spare whistle while in the Draynor Manor, do so now. There is one on the floor of the castle and one on a table on the first floor. You need to have one for you and one for later. Head upstairs and speak to the Fisher King. He is very sick and wishes to see his son once more. The son's name is Percival and he is a knight of the round table. Now blow your whistle again to be teleported out. If you do not ask him about his son, you'll have to do it all over again. Finding Percival Head to Camelot and speak to King Arthur. Though he does not know where Percival is, he gives you a magic gold feather which points to the gold boots Percival is wearing, after he found them during his quest which King Arthur mentioned. Blow on the feather and it will guide you towards the Goblin Village. Proceed to the Goblin Village, head into the east house, open the sacks and you will find Sir Percival. Tell him his father wishes to see him. Percival doesn't know how to get to the castle, so give him the second magic whistle. Return to the Fisher King's Realm once more by blowing the whistle under the tower north-west of Brimhaven. If you have access to the fairy rings you may also get there with the code BJR. Head back downstairs and go up the staircase on the other side of the castle and climb all the way up. Now you can take the holy grail. Now blow your whistle and head back to Camelot. Take the grail to King Arthur. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards *2 quest points *11,000 experience *15,300 experience *Access to the Fisher Realm *Ability to use the King Arthur picture in your player-owned house *Access to the Fisher Realm fairy ring (code BJR) *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked *Jungly2, Landlubber, and Jolly-R may be unlocked when on Brimhaven, but no music is unique to this quest. Required for completing Completion of Holy Grail is required for the following: *King's Ransom Trivia *The Black Knight Titan is based off a major character in the original King Arthur legends. *The Grail Bell is the same image as the servants image on the construction guide. *You can say, "I seek the Holy Grail" to The Fisher King. This was said by King Arthur in the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail, another reference to this film may be to the Black Knight Titan and the armless and legless black knight defeated in the film. Of course, the Monty Python films were based off the original legends of King Arthur and consequently, all references to other parodies come back to them. *If you attempt to take a second grail, you receive the message "You feel that taking more than one Holy Grail might be greedy". *Upon completing this quest, a Player's Adventurer's Log will read: "I defeated the Black Knight Titan and restored peace and happiness to the Fisher King's kingdom. I also found the Holy Grail." *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...And out of all the knights of the Round Table, it was I who found the Holy Grail." *If you go straight to Galahad with the Grail you will say that you haven't found it yet. es:Holy Grail nl:Holy Grail fi:Holy Grail pl:Holy Grail Category:Holy Grail Category:Wikia Game Guides quests